


A Silent Spectator

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 6 (Tabby Hawke) [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabby Hawke and Isabela meet a certain Antivan assassin on Sundermount, and proceed to work out a mutually beneficial arrangement. Mostly just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Spectator

**A Silent Spectator**

Isabela had beamed with pleasure when they met Zevran Arainai on the slopes of Sundermount. She and the assassin went way back, as Tabby well knew, and it went without saying that they would take his side in the fight against Nuncio. It was a good fight too, a frantic, graceful dance of limbs and blades. As soon as Anders had taken down the leader of the assassins with a well-placed spell the three rogues competed for kills, with Tabby beating Zevran by the slimmest of margins.

Afterwards, there was talking and drinking, and finally the assassin said goodbye with a deep bow and a lascivious smile. "Good bye, Champion. Time for me to move on - unless you and my lovely Bela would care for my company tonight?"

Tabby shrugged. "Sorry, not interested." She didn't miss the flash of disappointment on Isabela's face, though, and she gently nudged her lover with her elbow. "Go ahead, if you want, sweet cheeks. It's alright."

Isabela regarded her searchingly for a moment, then shook her head and took her arm. "Come with me. Zevran, will you excuse us for a moment?"

The Antivan nodded placidly as Isabela dragged her to the side where they could talk in private. "I don't have to do this, Tabs." The pirate's voice was warm and gentle.

"But you want to," Tabby argued. "I know you, Bela. I can see how much you want him. Really, it's fine."

Isabela sighed. "Zev and I... We're old friends. Why don't you join us, sweetheart? I assure you won't regret it."

Tabby made a face, wrinkling her freckled nose. "No, thanks. I'm just not into men, no matter how luscious they are. If anything-" She hesitated.

"If anything what?" Isabela's eyebrows flew up. "Tell me."

"I..." Tabby swallowed. "I think I would enjoy watching you with him."

A grin spread over Isabela's face. "Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. I doubt he'd mind."

She walked over to Zevran and whispered into his ear. His expression didn't change, but he caught Tabby's gaze for a fleeting instant and nodded, almost imperceptibly. When Isabela returned, she breathed a quick kiss onto her cheek. "It's fine. Not here, though. He'll come to your house tonight. Promise you'll tell me if you change your mind?"

Tabby nodded. "I don't think I will, though." 

* * *

Zevran arrived late and declined her offer of dinner, but he graciously accepted the glass of Nevarran red Isabela handed him as soon as they entered the large, cozy bedroom. Tabby curled up on the old armchair near the fireplace, her hands folded in her lap to hide their slight shaking.

It helped that both Zevran and Isabela were completely relaxed and matter-of-fact about the whole thing. As soon as Zevran had put down his glass, the pirate melted into his arms with a pleased sigh. He smiled, a genuinely happy smile, and kissed her, his nimble hands already busy with the lacings of her corset. It all proceeded very naturally from there, with soft kisses and light caresses, clothes sliding to the floor, skin rubbing against skin, until they both stretched out on the bed, their bodies entwined in a tight embrace.

Tabby watched it all avidly, drinking in Isabela's sighs and moans. Zevran was wholly beautiful, she was ready to admit, all soft tanned skin over taut muscle, his tattoos accentuating his slim stature, his long hair shining like spun gold in the candlelight. But she couldn't take her eyes off Isabela, admiring the flush on her skin, the expression on her beautiful face, lips half-opened in a silent sigh, eyes glazed over with lust.

Zevran's caresses were gentle and almost tentative at first, his soft lips nipping teasingly at Isabela's breasts, his hands dancing lightly over her thighs. When the pirate groaned impatiently, he laughed again, a low, delighted sound, and his touches became more insistent. Isabela urged him on with more greedy, inarticulate noises as he parted her legs and carefully explored her folds. Her low whimper turned into a full-blown cry when his lips locked around one nipple and he sucked hard.

The assassin laughed again and lay back. "Your turn, _bellissima_. Do as you wish with me."

He was fully hard, his body tense with expectation as Isabela bowed down and teased him with a few gentle licks before taking him into her mouth. His eyes closed, pearls of sweat on his forehead, and he enjoyed her attentions, without making a sound other than a few quick gasps of breath whenever her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot.

It was obvious the two of them were familiar with each other's bodies. Isabela knew exactly when to stop, and when she withdrew and straddled him, she took him in deep with practiced ease. Zevran allowed himself a single long sigh of contentment when he was wholly sheathed in her, then he was silent again as she began to ride him, her full hips moving in a lazy, languorous rhythm.

Isabela's gaze met Tabby's, hot and full of hidden meaning, and it burned her right to her core. With a start Tabby realized how wet she was, just from watching. Almost of its own volition, her hand moved inside her pants and Isabela's eyes widened at the sight of it. Tabby hesitated. _Dare I?_ She bit her lip and stretched slowly, letting her tunic ride up high, then grabbed the garment by its seams and quickly pulled it over her head. Her breastband followed suit, and then she shimmied out of her pants and smalls until she was completely exposed, naked and bare on the chair, her legs spread wide for Isabela to watch what she was doing.

The pirate's reaction was immediate and vehement. Her rhythm picked up speed and Zevran responded at once, pushing up inside her in counterpoint to her movements, making her gasp and squirm. His hands were firm on her hips, though, and he held on to her as he continued, his hard length sliding into her and out again, hitting her in all the right places. When Isabela finally threw her head back in ecstasy, Zevran let go too, his heels scrabbling into the mattress as he spent himself inside her.

As soon as they were done Isabela was kneeling in front of Tabby's chair, her hot tongue painting a long, firm stripe along her heated core. Tabby's back arched in pleasure.

Zevran kept well back, completely silent, even though it was obvious he was enjoying the view. As she neared her climax she caught his gaze, dark and sinful, and she noticed he was half hard again, slowly stroking himself in a lazy, unhurried manner.

Isabela had two fingers inside her, rhythmically thrusting in an insistent motion that made her come completely undone. Her hands clenched in the pirate's long, black curls and when Isabela's clever tongue once again flicked hard against oversensitive flesh, she came with a stifled cry, burying her face in the armchair's upholstery, shaking with the force of her orgasm.

Zevran's hands were moving faster now, and she could see his bronzed chest rise and fall with quick, heavy gasps, but he kept his word and made no move to join them. With a sigh, she pulled Isabela up into her lap and spread those firm, brown thighs, dipping her fingers deep into her waiting heat. Isabela was wet, soaking wet with more than just her own juices, Tabby realized, and the thought made her shiver.

She began to work Isabela's willing flesh, her thumb circling her nub, while her fingers probed deep inside her. The pirate moaned happily and pulled her face down to her breasts, practically begging her to suck them. Tabby obliged willingly. She loved Isabela's breasts, so warm and soft, the large, dark nipples so responsive to her caresses. It didn't take long for her lover to clench hard around her fingers, crying out her lust without shame or inhibition.

A stifled groan from Zevran was all that indicated his own release. When she craned her head to see him, he was lying slumped back on the bed, his hand moving in lazy circles on his stomach, massaging his spilled seed into his skin.

Isabela turned to face him with a bright smile. "Well, Zev? I hope you don't regret your decision."

He lifted his head with a cheeky grin. "Not at all, carissima, not at all. For once, I am quite happy to be a mere spectator."

Tabby almost blushed, but then a reckless feeling spread through her stomach. She had enjoyed this, more than she'd ever thought she would. She pulled Isabela into a long, lingering kiss.

"Life with you is never boring, sweet cheeks," she whispered.

"Told you so." Isabela's expression was smug. "Just wait until I get you out of this blighted city and onto my ship. There's so much more to discover."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and thanks to zevgirl for betaing this for me.


End file.
